


Hiccups

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America fucks the hiccups out of England, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Bottom England (Hetalia), Come Swallowing, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Date Night, Lube, M/M, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Seme Alfred, Seme America, Smut, Top Alfred, Top America (Hetalia), Uke Arthur, Uke England, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Al and Arthur are watching Back to the Future but Artie gets hiccups. Alfred helps him get rid of them.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 34





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,297
> 
> Estimated read time: 7 minutes
> 
> Warning: Sexual content, language

Arthur's POV

Alfred shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth, staring wide-eyed at the TV screen while he watched a movie.

I looked at him fondly, not paying any attention to Back to the Future, which was playing out on the screen. He looked adorable like that, enraptured in the story.

"Chocolate?" I offered, extending a bar to my boyfriend. We were big on snacks during movie night.

Alfred startled as if he had forgotten I was there. "Oh, yeah! Thanks!"

He took it from me and unwrapped it, biting off a big chunk and returning his gaze to the characters.

He loved this movie, though I didn't particularly know why. Personally, I found it unrealistic, but it was adorable when his face lit up at the mention of it, so I let him pick this time.

I looked back to the screen, trying to concentrate, but after watching this 1,000 times, it was hard. How he managed to be equally entertained every time baffled me.

I hiccuped and scowled. I hated hiccups.

My phone chirped to let me know I had a tweet. I opened it up. Ew, not Francis again.

Hiccup.

I decided to ignore Francis and read through the news headlines instead.

Hiccup.

An ad for a Buzzfeed quiz popped up. Did I want to know what kind of sea creature I was in a past life?

Hiccup.

Well, I didn't have anything better to do.

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

I was a crab.

Hiccup.

Alfred huffed and turned to look at me. "Do you need some water?"

"No, I'm good."

Hiccup.

"Try holding your breath," he suggested, going back to the movie.

"Okay. Sorry if I'm distracting you."

"It's alright."

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

Alfred was drumming his fingers on the armrest while watched. That was a bad sign. My hiccups were annoying him.

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

He turned to face me again.

I felt bad. "Sorry, I can go if-"

Alfred pressed his lips against mine, moving his hands to the bottom of my spine to pull me in closer. He lifted me onto his lap, kissing aggressively and nipping at my bottom lip.

I hummed and returned the kiss, bringing my hands to his hair, twiddling the ends of it between my fingers. This wasn't what I was expecting. Not that I was complaining.

We pulled back, breathing heavily.

Hiccup.

"If I can't focus on the movie, I might as well focus on screwing you."

I gasped and giggled. "Alfred!"

"It's your own fault for hiccuping so much. You're too cute when you hiccup," he told me sternly.

"What about the movie?"

Alfred shrugged. "I've already seen it plenty of times."

"But-" I started.

He cut me off with another hot, open-mouthed kiss. His lips trailed from mine to my jawline, leaving hickeys as he made his way to my ear and tugged on it lightly.

I sighed, surrendering and letting him leave marks on my neck. Soon, he was pulling my shirt over my head to bite and suck on my chest. My heart beat faster as I yanked off his shirt to trace my fingers over his sides.

His skin was hot and his smell intoxicating. I soon found myself high on it while he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. It took some maneuvering for me to wiggle out of them, but once I did, he peeled off my socks so that I was left in just my underwear.

He reached to the side to swipe his empty M&M package and a piece of popcorn off the cushions. They dropped to the ground beside discarded clothes and he lay me down on the couch, dragging my boxers down my legs slowly before tossing them across the room.

I gulped and heat rose to my skin everywhere the pads of his fingers touched. "Alfred, kiss me!"

Happily, he obliged, crawling over me and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I smiled into the kiss.

Abruptly, he got off of me. I let out a little whine and he laughed while shimmying out of his pants and underwear. Thankfully, he was back on top of me in no time, gripping my hips and firmly pushing them down into the couch.

His mouth ventured lower until he was hovering right over my erection. Grinning, he licked the tip lightly.

I shuddered, letting my eyes flutter closed. "Alfie, don't tease."

"Whatever you say, babe."

He took me in his mouth and began bobbing up and down. It was warm, wet, and his fantastic tongue worked its way over the vein on the underside of my cock and skimmed over the slit on my tip.

Groaning, my hands went to grip the comfortable fabric of the couch. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I panted. "Ugh, yeah, Alfred. J- Just like that!"

He began to suck harder, eliciting moans and pants from me. His hands were on my inner thighs, keeping my legs spread for him. Something about the exposed position was erotic to me, and soon I found myself shaking.

"A- Alfred, I'm going to- ah!" I gasped. He went faster and one of his hands moved to my balls, rubbing them perfectly. It wasn't long before my hips bucked and I came in his mouth.

He swallowed it all and lapped up the cum that remained on the sides of my cock before licking his lips and coming up to kiss me.

"Was that good?"

"Oh, god, yes. Do you want me to go get the-?"

He reached under the couch, producing a bottle of warming lube. Yes! That was the good stuff.

I laughed. "That was under the couch?"

"Well, I have to be ready for occasions where you're just too cute not to fuck," he said with a smirk. "Also, I decided that I needed to stash it in more locations in the house since we've been getting more adventurous lately."

"You're going to need to put it all away if we ever have guests over, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

Quickly, he lubed up his fingers and pushed one into me. I arched my back, breath catching as he moved it in and out, rubbing along my insides. Alfred added a second, scissoring them back and forth to stretch my entrance.

"Oh- I'm ready, Al, just... please..."

He smiled and lubed himself up. Then, he rested his tip against my hole before slowly pushing in. I groaned and he paused before going the rest of the way in. He stopped, giving me time to adjust.

"You okay?"

"Y- Yes!"

He began to rock his hips back and forth, pumping in and out at a gradual pace. Finally, he sped up. My hands moved from gripping the couch to his hair so I could pull his face down to kiss me.

Our lips moved hastily as his hips went faster and faster. Without warning, he hit my prostate and I yelped, back arching. He grinned at my reaction and started making love to my neck again.

"Oh, Alfred..." I moaned, breathless.

He continued to pound into that one spot over and over until my vision started to blur. "I'm going to come!"

"Let it out, Iggy."

I obeyed, releasing with a shout. He followed suit, continuing for a few more seconds to bring us down from our highs easily.

He pulled out, wiping sweat from his brow. "Whoa..."

I nodded in agreement, letting my head fall back against the cushions. "We need to clean up."

He nodded, getting up and opening up one of the cabinets in the bathroom before coming back to me, wiping both of us down so that we were clean and tossing the dirty wipes in the trashcan.

I chuckled under my breath.

"What?"

"I think my hiccups are gone."


End file.
